


Merry Christmas, Elliott

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [19]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Gift Giving, Introspection, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Crypto and Wraith put together a surprise for Mirage.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas, Elliott

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously supposed to come out around Christmas, but better late than never.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mirage stirred to find a blue sticky note on his chest. Blinking, he reminded himself they were back on World’s Edge. The place of Crypto’s death… He shivered.

Sitting up, Mirage peeled the sticky note off. It was from Wraith, judging by the handwriting.

_ Crypto and I have a surprise for you. Meet us in the kitchen. _

“Ooo, what do you have in mind?” he muttered tiredly.

Wraith had a rare grin on her face. Crypto was his usual brooding self. Mirage stopped when he saw the black fabric in her hands.

“I like this already.” She rolled her eyes; Crypto stifled a chuckle.

“Not for the reason you think, Elliott.”

“You’re no fun.” Even so, Mirage placed his arms at his sides. Wraith stepped forward and slipped the fabric over his eyes.

“Is that too tight?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Mirage realized the fabric wasn’t entirely solid, probably so he wouldn’t have another panic attack. He smiled as Wraith and Crypto led him into the afternoon sun.

There was metal underneath his feet. Crypto sat him into a chair and put on his seatbelt. Mirage’s brow furrowed; they were going to the arena, but why? The first game didn’t start until tomorrow.

The ship’s engines whirred quietly in his ears. Mirage heard the seat next to him creak.

“How are you feeling?” Crypto’s voice was calm and soothing. The trickster grinned.

“Confused, Crypto.”

“It’ll all make sense in a second,” Wraith called from the pilot’s chair.

The ride allowed Mirage to get lost in his own thoughts. Sitting there, eyes still covered, he realized how lucky he was.

Crypto genuinely loved him, and not even death could keep them apart. Wraith understood his idiosyncrasies and didn’t judge. Rampart still cared for him even after getting her nose broken.

The last few days had been filled with discussions. Lifeline gave Wraith the name of a family friend. She passed the information onto Mirage, and just like that, he was on medication.

The pills were in very small doses. Crypto watched like a hawk, carefully sliding the bottles away and checking every serving. Mirage respected his worry, unnecessary as it was. He had no desire to die anytime soon, and he was waning off alcohol for the time being.

“We’re here.” Wraith’s voice jolted him. Crypto reached over and squeezed his hand; Mirage nodded and pressed back.

They’d landed near Bloodhound’s mountain arena, judging by the smell. Mirage let his two friends guide him outside. The air was surprisingly cool for a planet with lava moats.

“Hill,” Wraith muttered, holding his forearm with one hand. Mirage nodded as excitement rose in his stomach. He couldn’t figure out where they were going, even with the translucent blindfold.

Crypto suddenly made a sharp turn to the right; Wraith corrected her movement to follow him. Thoughts and realization stirred in Mirage’s brain. He knew where they were now, just not why.

“Almost there.” Her voice was soft in his ear. Mirage nodded; not sure how close Crypto was, he lowered his voice.

“Cryppy doing alright?” Wraith nodded, not that he could see.

“A little tense, but he expected it. The surprise is more important.” Mirage quietly chuckled.

The incline increased. Wraith swerved to keep her friend from tripping on a rock. The air was getting colder and thinner, but not uncomfortably so.

They finally stopped, three pillars. A soft whirring noise fed into Mirage’s ears. He couldn’t quite place it.

“We’re here.” Wraith reached over and pulled off the blindfold.

His mouth instantly fell open, eyes and brain not quite up to speed.

The  _ Mirage Voyage  _ was floating in its usual spot, engines whirring pleasantly. Mirage rapidly blinked, knowing he was two seconds away from crying.

He wanted to fall to his knees and kiss the ground. Somehow, his beloved ship was back in World’s Edge.

“Do you like it?” Crypto’s voice. Mirage slowly turned around, and the hacker jumped. “You’re crying.”

“I know.” He could barely get the words out. Kicking up the snow under his boots, Mirage rushed toward Crypto. He lifted the hacker off his feet and slammed their lips together.

Wraith’s eyes twinkled as she respectfully looked away. The last few months had been hell, but Mirage was genuinely happy. Setting Crypto down, he turned to her.

“How did you make this happen?”

“I told Cheryl that if she didn’t hand your ship over, the details of Crypto’s hospital trip would be leaked.” Mirage’s eyes widened, bright brown orbs of color and life. He reached over, pulled her into a hug, and kissed his best friend on the cheek.

“I love you.” He looked back up at Crypto. “Both of you.”


End file.
